Lost xtitle will change later onx
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: Sakura lost her memories, is the remaining survivor and heir, and now works multiple shifts to regain those precious memories of the past, but what happens when other forces of nature obstruct her from her goal. Twisted like fairytale. Gaara/Sakura
1. Chapter 1

LOST

'' means thoughts

""dialogue

Chapter 1: How she came to be Cinderella.

"Only 10 more minutes before my break" raged the rosette, scrubbing the stain on the ground.

You may be wondering why Haruno Sakura, yes thee Haruno Sakura is scrubbing the ground. Well partly because it is her job working as a maid in a hotel. It started a couple years ago when her family died. Her family got in car crash and she was the only remaining survivor. She had forgotten everything, when she awoke in the hospital a confirmed step-aunt of hers came by to tell her the news, and condolences, but Sakura didn't remember any of this. After being discharged, she was taken to her aunt's house. Her aunt had 2 daughters about her age, and a son a little older than Sakura by a year. All the funds she received for her family's death since she was the only heir to the fortune has been disappearing somewhere and Sakura basically had no idea there was a sum for her. Sakura was granted to get what ever she wanted as long as she paid her room fee, and got her own money.

Her step-aunt was related to her mother, her mother's mom died, and so her father remarried. Whatever left of Sakura's stuff from her old house was brought to her room, like books, photos were kept by her step aunt, Sakura really hated her, but to gain back her memories she had to pay for each picture. There were many ways to pay for the pictures, one was to do the chores or by buying it. Not knowing what past job she had, and knowing her aunt wouldn't tell her she found a part time job as a maid. She was getting a little anxious the more she spent her life at home, her older step-cousin was well giving her smirks and looking at her more in a strange way. The faster she could earn more money the quicker she would be out of the house.

Her birthday was coming up to be exact in a week that she knew, partly because the nurses at the hospital told her. She would be turning 18 this year.

Sakura put her mop and bucket in the janitor's closet as she took her break. Grabbing her bento box, she ate the plain rice. Oh yeah one thing to remember not only did she have to pay for room, she had to pay for food. She sat in the corner near the window of the staff lounge, wearing her French style maid uniform, gazing out the 4th floor window.

"Miss we need your help on the third floor, a spill was made," exclaimed the manager.

"Yes sir" 'well there goes my lunch', thought Sakura. She walked over to her buds, mop and bucket, and headed to the third floor only to be surprised.

She exited the elevator and entered the room, only to be shouted by a man with dark bloody hair, with his back facing her.

"Clean up this mess!" shouted he taking a call, no even bothering to look at the employee.

"Yes sir!" 'A simple please would be nice' she wanted to say, but seeing as he was probably higher rank than her she thought otherwise. Wiping off the, what seemed to be wine off the marble floor, she finished and was about to leave, "Don't leave" said the dominant voice. She stayed still awaiting orders, he faced her completely, and was about to utter a word till he fully laid eyes on her. Emerald met jade.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Haruno Sakura sir," she replied, getting anxious.

"Hn," was his response and walked to her, assessing her, walking around and eyeing her.

"Sir is something wrong?" she said clutching her mop, intimidated.

"Nothings wrong go," he commanded.

She took that as her queue, she bowed out.

She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where, anyway he needed to get things ready for tonight's banquet at his other hotel chain. He just got off the phone with his sister, explaining the event tonight and that required him to find a date, since he blew off the last gold digger, he'll need a new one. He was a notorious playboy, not trusting any females, after 'that' incident. He uses them to get rid of his bodies natural frustration and in return he gives them what ever their hearts demand, cars, jewels, cash, but one thing his heart. Women came onto him like bees and honey, and when he finished with them they would give award wining heartbreaking scenes, little did it matter to him, throwing them out like garbage. Some still cling to him these days claiming they are pregnant; he lost count of fake claims. 'Damn I need a partner for tonight's evening.' He didn't care, time was not on his side and anyone would do, he didn't have time to get a harpy or get a friends recommendation. Once this was over he could fire the girl if she gave him trouble.

He dialed up his phone and got his manager to send the stylist to his suite, as well as a certain maid. 'Haruno Sakura was it, I'm sure she'll agree to payment, after all women just want your money.' (No offense to any woman it's just the type of character sorry)

Just as Sakura made it to the staff room to have the rest of her meal, she was disrupted by the manager again. "Miss you are needed on the top floor, knock and go in" as she was going to ask why he left.

"I'm never going to have lunch." Sakura said, placing her container in her locker and headed to the top floor with her trusty cleaning supply after all, that is probably what the manager meant, after all that's what a maid does.

Upon reaching the top level, she realized that there was only one door on the whole level, and an old lady behind the desk.

The lady glanced up, and looked intently at her. Getting a little nervous Sakura said, "I was told by the manger to come up here," holding her broom and bucket in front to show her purpose. "Why do you carry those miss?" said the aging lady.

"I am the maid the manager…"

"Didn't inform you, did he?" the lady interrupted.

"No, inform me what?"

Just as she finished asking, a voice behind her graced her skin with goose-bumps. "Haruno Sakura", Sakura turned abruptly to be reunited with the crimson head from earlier. "Yes sir", she bowed her head in respect. "Sir" the old lady said bowing in respect.

"Don't bow Chiyo-oba-sama!" he demanded

He nodded at his old secretary, and advanced his gaze on the maid. "Follow me into the suite."

She was puzzled and a hand gesture from the nice old secretary, brought her back to reality, and she followed the unknown man into the suite.

"You won't need those" he stated coolly.

"But…then what I am I here for, sir?"

He didn't bother to look at her, "I need a partner for tonight's ball, at my other branch of hotel, are you single?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with me, sir?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I have…"

"Nothing, cancel them" he interjected, "am I correct?"

"With all do respect sir; I don't think it concerns you to interlude into my personal life."

"I'll give you anything you want if you go with me to this ball, any amount of money, name you're price?" he said pulling out a check. Sakura sure was tempted she could finally be free from her step aunt and find a new place, as well as get new pictures.

Sakura was offended and furious now, 'what am I some sort of whore' she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs to the arrogant bastard, but knew not to mix emotions with work.

"No! I am sorry sir but you'll have to find someone else to take?" she claimed with a fake smile.

The red head looked at her quizzical. "If that is all, my break is nearly over, my shift is about to begin."

"Well if you won't do it for money, then do it for the sake of your job, I could give you a promotion." he growled in an angry tone.

"Sorry, but I believe this is oppression, and I don't think I need this job anymore, so with that I quit" she claimed in the politest voice and walked out the door; a smile plastered on her face and stated "Have a nice day sir. You'll find the uniform with the manager."

She walked out, angry with tears forming around the edge of her eyes, frustrated. At least she had her other part time job that should help until she could find another stable job. As soon as she stepped out of the door and headed to the elevator she was greeted by the elderly secretary.

"Child, please forgive him. He may be a little rough, but he has just been misled." As the elevator door opened Sakura turned to the lady, "Sorry but I have been insulted in the worst way possible. Thank you" Sakura bowed and entered the contraption to the locker room.

Back in the room…

He was confused, first usually women like her flung themselves at him, second she refused all the riches he could have provided her with, third she retaliated, and fourth quit. She had nerve, had plagued his mind, stood up to him, and was utterly and breathtakingly beautiful especially when angry, and his body responded to her. "Damn" he needed this wench, and he knew his body would not rest until it got satisfaction. His pride was at the stake of getting this rosette. He called to his secretary.

"Sir, I believe that was wrong of you."

He just ignored her.

"She's a fine girl, and a hard worker, not everyone is like 'her'."

He gazed to woman ending the conversation, "find me her file." Tonight he may end up going alone, but he would find out everything about her and use it against her. Now, he needed a cold shower to drain his mind and body.

The elderly lady knew he was too persistent and stubborn to give up, and that the girl was going to have trouble, the only thing she hoped was that this girl had a strong will.

………….

……………..

………….

……………..

………….

……………..

LOST: end of chapter 1

There, that was the first chapter hope you like it. Please read and Review. Thanks. More chapters will be updated over the course of this month.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Cinderella's step family

**Please read and review, some constructive criticism will help me. Be on the look out for more stories.**

Recap:

_He gazed to woman ending the conversation, "find me her file." Tonight he may end up going alone, but he would find out everything about her and use it against her. Now, he needed a cold shower to drain his mind and body._

_The elderly lady knew he was too persistent and stubborn to give up, and that the girl was going to have trouble, the only thing she hoped was that this girl had a strong will. _

End of Recap:

In the staff room about 8 o'clock at night…

"Stupid insufferable man," cursed Sakura taking off her uniform as her shift finally came to an end. Changing into her blue plain jeans, and white shirt that looked three sizes too big, she un-scooped everything from her locker and placed it into her bag, then took a plastic bag, and placed the uniform in it. She braided her hair, washed her face in the sink, trying to wash away her drowsiness. Shutting the tap, Sakura turned to look in the mirror, contemplating her action. "You did the right thing" she told her mirror image. "Alright" she said pointing at her mirror self, and talking to it like it could listen, "to find a new job." She put on her shoulder bag, which was one of the newest items she acquired for her self. It was brown and was an imitation of a Milan original. Her shoes not so new, but that was next on her list, they were black runners that were on sale and one size small, and it was either the fifteen dollar shoes or really expensive ones. So as you can imagine, she choose the cheaper one and it only came in a six and a half, and pinched her toes a bit. Grabbing the uniform bag, she headed to the lobby via elevator, walked to the managers' office, and gave him the uniform, and left no explanation, just a simple 'I Quit'. The manager tried to get her to reconsider, but she walked out and left.

"Freedom" she said, stretching a bit as she headed to her bus stop about three blocks down. Sakura was glad that she carried some pepper spray, it was late and there were a lot of pubs in the area. In five more minutes the bus would arrive, then drop her at the main station where she would take the next transit to her house. She stretched a bit, thanking that the weather had no rain in store for today in Osaka (to clear things up the setting is in Osaka). It was nearing summer, and she knew her plans, work, work and more work. This rosette was close to her goal only one more thousand and she was home free, she would get that apartment far away from her step-aunts, get all those pictures. Sakura so far had six thousand one more thousand and she would be free. Finally the bus came she celebrated inwardly. Stepping into the bus she placed the correct change and walked to the back of the bus finding a seat, next to a blonde girl, with blue eyes.

'She looks like a foreign model' Sakura thought, and sat next to the blonde person, paying attention to her nails, until Sakura sat next to her. The blonde began to asses her.

'Great not again' the rosette thought.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" asked the blonde.

"I don't think so" Sakura replied, "I believe this is the first encounter with…"

"Ino"

"Nice to meet you, I'm…Saku" before she could finish the bus stopped a couple kilometers and picked up some new passengers. They looked like ruffians, plenty go on the bus during the night, and usually Sakura placed her hand in her bag reaching for her spray but she was interrupted by the blonde.

"Saku, don't look at them it will mean trouble" the blonde whispered the rosette.

"Kay" she said starring at her feet no bothering to complete her name. After ten minutes of looking at her shoes the bus finally arrived at the main station, the blonde conversing on her troublesome life style. Sakura's intuition was correct, Ino was a famous model. They got off onto the platform and walked toward the restrooms a safe haven from troubling hoodlums at this hour. She watched as Ino checked herself in the mirror, adding makeup to place's she felt needed.

"So Saku what do you do for a living?"

"Um my name is Sakura, but you can call me Saku, we were interrupted so I couldn't finish my name off. I work at many part time jobs, one at the Mako's green grocers, and well I am looking for another." Sakura said placing her hand behind her head.

"Really, that's a nice name, I knew a Sakura once, and she was the successor of a major private clinical hospital in Tokyo, a good friend of mine too."

"Really, that's nice, but you said knew, what happened?"

"I'm not so sure myself, but they said she was missing in a crash" Ino stated hiding the truth.

"My other friends and I have been trying to locate her. You remind me of her?"

"How?"

"You have similar, features" the model said looking a little down.

"I'm sure you'll find her, after all, it's as the saying goes, you may not notice what's in front of you until it's missing, wait that's not it" Ino had a sweat drop go down her head as the rosette ranted, "I got it, what you seek may be in front of you the whole time, that's the one" Chirped Sakura, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"You sound a lot like her."

"Ladies and gentlemen, next bus to Yamato district is here, please proceed to the station."

"Shoot I have to go" Sakura said she took out a pepper spray, "here, take this, it's not safe at this time and I have extra" claimed Sakura showing the second bottle of pepper spray. "Hope to see you again," Sakura smiled and bowed as she left the bathroom to her station.

"Wait" shouted Ino, Sakura turned as she was close to her bus. "Take this," the blonde threw her, her card, "Call me, I have a job you can help me with."

Sakura smiled and nodded as she entered the bus. Ino smiled, this girl reminded her so much of Sakura, Haruno Sakura, her friend since pre-school, 'but it can't be her' she reminded herself, they said she died in the crash. You may be wondering why a famous model was taking the bus, it was simple, it reminded her of the days when she and Sakura took the bus, skipped school and headed to the mall. Sakura was always on top of things, so it didn't matter to her, Sakura usually missed school to help her come to model auditions held in the mall, usually during school hours.

'Sigh, I wish you were here' she thought. Ever since Ino could remember Sakura was there for her. Ino's family disowned her as soon as she became a model, Sakura's family took her in, gave her food, a roof over head, and anything she needed.

"What you seek may be in front of you, eh?" she thought. "Maybe" 'I can't wait to see what you have in store, Saku' she thought remembering the girl she met. 'Now onto getting ready for that banquet at the Sabaku hotel chain' thought the model.

On the bus

Sakura looked at the card in her hand, playing with it. She was smiling and cheerful, the new friend she made had offered her a job and she couldn't wait to see what it was.

"Here please" she called to the driver recognizing the neighborhood. She looked at the hell she was about to enter, and cleared her face. One day she'd be free yes one day she consoled her self, and till then, onwards. Unlocking the door she announced her entrance.

"Hello, anyone home." The rosette questioned changing to her indoor slippers.

"Sakura you're just in time, were hungry" shouted her step cousin. Her name was Karin, she wasn't the nicest of the three step-cousins she had, and got irritating most of the time.

"I'll get on it" Sakura said walking to her room to place her belongings before making dinner. Reaching the top of the stairs she noticed a shadow looming out of her door. 'Someone was in her room' she crept slowly to the door to get a glimpse of who it was. But the shadows accompanied form made it-self present. She was gazed upon by the dark eyes of her elder cousin, Sasori. He was nice yes, but really creepy, that is why she had installed about three locks to her room. "Hello Sasori" she said bowing, he nodded at her and she looked at him, she didn't remember leaving her room open in fact she locked it this morning as she left. She dared not accuse him or ask him what he was doing in her room, practically because she was scared of him. He walked passed her to his chamber. Shutting her door and locking it she turned went to her bed and dropped her bag. Walking over to her closet she changed her clothes, wearing her long pink skirt, and baggy yellow T-shirt. Rinsing her face in her faulty bathroom, which desperately needed a plumber, she couldn't take showers, yup she had to call the plumber herself, her aunt would not pay, that's why Sakura had to head to public baths every two days. It was cheaper to head there than call a plumber.

Anyway she completed cleaning herself, and rushed downstairs to make an edible dinner for the untalented cooking family. Putting the rice in the rice cooker, she unraveled some shrimp from the refrigerator, and placed them into a wok pot and added some other vegetables, and spices to the concoction. Setting the table quickly as the food was frying. She returned to the fridge getting a pitcher of water, and a jug of ice tea. Taking the teriyaki shrimp off the stove and onto the table she went to call the family to dinner. She headed to her step-aunts room first, "Dinner is ready ma'am". The lady came to her dressed in an outfit meant for a festive occasion. Sakura knew her place and didn't question her. "I won't be needing dinner tonight, here is a photo, do make sure the laundry is done tomorrow, the girls are in need of fresh clothing". Sakura clasped the photo, placed it in her pocket, and turned to her step-aunt, "Yes ma'am, have a good time". The lady gazed back at her with an air of superiority. Sakura went to the next room, "Karin, dinner is ready" she said as she knocked. Just as she finished, the bright pink haired girl opened the door, and pushed past Sakura, bumping into Sakura's shoulder. "'Bout time." She snarled.

Her next destination was her youngest cousin, "Tatuya, Dinner is ready."

She didn't answer, Sakura knocked on the door and called her name again. "Tatuya"

"Sakura I need your help in here,"

"Coming" Sakura entered, glancing on an undressed cousin wearing only undergarments. "What do you need help with?"

"Which looks better on me, this one or that?"

Tatuya was nicer than Karin but could be more lethal at times, she always had parties either held in the house or in clubs when her mother left, and if Tatuya was missing or was caught, Sakura was harshly punished.

"That one" Sakura said pointing to the blue halter top, and leather mini skirt. "Dinner is ready" Sakura repeated.

"I won't be needing dinner," she said, "Get out now."

"Yes" Sakura left, hoping that Tatuya would come home before her mother came home.

One person left to call; she hesitated as she stood in front of his door. "Sasori" Sakura called, tapping his door gently.

"Dinner is ready."

"Sasori" she asked again, and pushed the door slightly open when she received no answer, no one was in the room. Perhaps he was in his bathroom Sakura thought she walked into his room, this was her third time since being in this household. She looked around and found something shocking, there was a lock of her hair taped to his mirror, before she could look more the bathroom door opened, "What are you doing in here?" asked a tempered red head.

"Dinner is ready" she said backing into the dresser, as he stepped closer to her placing his hand on either side of her, trapping her.

In the Sabaku hotel

Everyone was crowding the main hall, awaiting the guest of honor, Sabaku no Gaara, the owner of these hotel chains. It was the grand opening and the red carpet was filled with media. A black limo approached, the media awaited the door to be opened to catch a glimpse of the notorious playboy and perhaps new bimbo to make the head news. As he entered in a black Milan tailored tux alone, they were shocked, even some of the guest as well. He was greeted by a familiar blonde loudmouth. "OI GAARA"

"Naruto"

The blonde looked on each side of Gaara then behind the annoyed red head, "where's your date, huh?"

"I don't have one tonight."

"The media looks disappointed wait You Got Stood Up" said the loudmouth attracting attention from the crowd for a moment.

"Making trouble aren't we Naruto" claimed a familiar voice, "Ino, you made it"

"Yeah, so what happened why isn't there a date accompanying you, playboy?"

"Not important" said the red head. He wasn't pressed with questions after that.

The banquet was decorated beautifully matching the same theme of the new hotel. Rows of tables around four hundred, wine and wine glasses on each table, with amazing flower arrangements on each table, waiters and waitresses coming in and out of the kitchen with platters of delicious expensive delights. The banquet was getting louder, more famous people entered. His sister arrived with her husband in tow. Kankuro came an hour after that.

Gaara gave his speech, "Well I hope you are enjoying this banquet as much as I am, and that the food is to your liking. This is the type of food and theme that this grand hotel has to offer as well as some other accommodations. I welcome you all, please enjoy your time, and we hope you'll chose Sabaku for your future accommodations" he said finishing it off, he no longer had to have long speeches his hotels were five stars and spoke for themselves. He headed to his main table, greeted by close family, friends, such as the loudmouth, the model.

"Good of you to make it," Gaara stated, to Shikamaru shaking his hand. After five to ten minutes of conversing about politics and jobs, the ladies got bored and headed to the bathroom, and the real conversation began.

"You're planning something, could it be due to a woman, am I right?" Shikamaru noticed.

"She dumped him" Naruto interjected. Shikamaru continued to yawn and follow into the conversation. Although he may not look like it Shikamaru was the head of the police department in Tokyo, and was part of the family since marrying Temari.

"She didn't dump me Naruto, she rejected, and third, she was out of line. I only offered her to come as a date; I even offered her a promotion, and she quit. Stupid women, she even had the nerve to back talk, and show disrespect. Someone needs to show her, her place." These were just excuses to him, the girl was not ordinary in looks at all, she was gorgeous, yet being rejected he hated it, and wanted to be the one who rejected others, make them suffer as he did, especially her, who reminded him of 'her'.

Shikamaru sighed; Gaara had no clue into persuading a woman other than with materialistic things.

"Just let it go" Shikamaru proclaimed, stifling a yawn, "it isn't worth your time." He stated to no avail, the red head was already discussing revenge.

"So what's the plan" Naruto asked.

"The usual, deceiving her to date me, have sex with her, and then toss her out."

"Hold it you can't do that, all she did was stand up to you in my perspective," Shikamaru claimed, "but I know you won't listen, remember what you do will have consequences."

"So how are you planning to do this?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, I have her address, name, and all I need is to make some coincidences" he stated with a smirk beckoning at his lips, just as his sister and Ino returned from the lady's room, puzzlement adorning their faces. Gaara stood up as a staff member, tapped his shoulder and stated the emergency. He excused himself from the table and walked ahead of the worker, a little annoyed. Tomorrow was his big day, executing his plan.

"What's going on?" asked the confused girls.

"Anyway" Temari shrugged, "Ino told me something interesting!"

"What?"

"She met a girl that looked so familiar to Sakura."

"Really" Naruto questioned.

"I took the bus, again for old time's sake, and met her, her name is Saku." Ino announced.

"She's dead though it can't be Sakura; they said she died in the hospital," replied Naruto dead cold, drinking the wine.

"Yeah you're right," Ino said joining the bright blonde in drinking their sadness away.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Hey guys hope you like the stories so far, please review, and if possible some constructive review would help me a lot. Thanks. I have some new stories out, be on the look out.**

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will not be working much on my other stories but they will be finished in a matter of time, my ideas are a little jumbled right now, so they will have to wait until my train of thought returns, sorry to everyone who is waiting for the next chapters. Please read and tell me what you think of the story so far, what you like/hate/would change anything. This shall provide me with useful information. Constructive criticism is much obliged. Thanks. And here is chapter 3.**

Chapter 3:** Cinderella's helpful mice**

Gaara awoke to the annoyance of the sun shining through the blinds of the window, cursing the sun for being so bright. He looked at the clock at the side of his grand bed, throwing the covers off his semi clad body. Time was ticking and precious revenge time was being wasted, the billionaire stretched his limbs as he headed to the showers. The red head turned the knob to the coldest possible after having a very peculiar dream, about a certain victim. All he had to do was buy some flowers, apologize and pretend she was worth his while, ask her on a couple of dates, earn her trust, use her and then dump her. It was all so simple in his mind. He made sure that today he would have the day off. He dried himself from the icy drops slipping down his fine toned body, picking an Armani type of suit, he dressed himself, combing back his hair he added a little gel to hold the hair in place, and then called to the kitchen ordering them to bring his usual. He took the opportunity to make a call to the flower shop just a block away requesting a bouquet; it was on speed dial, especially since he was a notorious playboy. Flowers usually helped him in these kinds of situations.

The food arrived at his door; he took a couple of bites and sips of his coffee, needing much of the energy. He left the food in the sink knowing a maid will come in and clean. Taking the elevator to the lobby he waited for the valet to bring one of his car's; which were all the latest models. As soon as the valet arrived he took the keys and drove the Mercedes to the flower shop just a block away.

She just finished laundry that morning, wincing as the bruises on her arms touched the water. To hide them she knew that the she'd have to dig out her old wrist bands, if she wanted to work today with no questions asked. Last night had been one of the scariest encounters that she had ever had. Those horrible eyes that tormented her emerald ones, she tried forgetting but couldn't, there was a hidden meaning in them. 'Anyway' she distracted her thoughts; Tayuya wasn't late last night, "thank god", she told herself. If she was late punishments were harsh, such as doing chores for a month with no picture for her hard and tremendous labor, not only that but having to sleep in the creepy attic were she knew 'he' worked, and she didn't want to find out what he was doing. Following one meal a day and serious pain which would be inflicted on her by her sisters, hired by her step-mother, and yes she would take that pain or receive harsher punishments which in this case were given by 'him' instructed by the madam, but 'he' seems pleasured at the thought Sakura recalled as it only happened once. She distracted herself with chores hoping never to be in a situation of that sort again. Checking the time she knew she accomplished a lot in this hour, she ate, finished putting the laundry out for air, and got dressed." Now to find those wrist bands," getting her bag from her room, she was pretty glad that everyone was out today; things were so much easier that way. Sakura climbed the stairs and reached her bag, picking up her wristbands in a box in the closet and checked her wallet to see if she had her bus pass. The address on the card was nearby her recently dropped job, so she figured out the bus to take. She exited the house unaware of the dangers that lurked near.

She arrived at the stop not too far from her house, waiting for her means of transportation to arrive.

"Five minutes early" she looked at her watch.

Hearing the sound of an engine, she prepared herself for the bus, only to stare in bewilderment as a Mercedes sped and stopped in front of her. Soon she regained her composure realizing who the driver was. Staying cool and firm she readied for an expected confrontation. He got out of the vehicle dressed in the most finest of suits a man can own and before she uttered a word, flowers fell into her vacant hands. She stared at the bouquet and then back to the ex-red head boss; completely speechless.

"Haruno Sakura," her eyes traveled to his as he uttered her name. "I would like to apologize for my unfortunate behavior yesterday. I am sorry that I released my anger at you. I was stressed with the opening of my new establishment, and things weren't going as I planned." He stated, "I as a business owner should have been able to keep a straight figure, I apologize. So please accept my apology and I would like it if you would return to work." He waited for a bit to get a reaction out of his victim.

Even though she was reluctant to, she gave a small smile, "…I accept your apology, and thanks for the flowers, but…" as she was going to tell him some important info he continued.

"Please return, I have a new position available, it is a great pay, I am in need of a secretary." He hated begging but he needed to lure in the catch.

"I wish I could accept the offer, but I have a new one and I am on my way to it right now, sorry." She claimed, glad the bus drew near.

"Oh in that case, how about I drive you there, it will be faster than taking a bus, and I still would like to make it up to you."

"Thanks for the offer, but my bus is here. Good luck finding a secretary, and thanks for the bouquet. She smiled as she entered the bus giving her ticket and walking to the back of the automobile only to realize that he followed her on board.

"What are you doing?" she said gazing into the masterminds eyes.

"Taking the bus…I think that's obvious" he said, smiling and dropping the lowest bill he had on him, only for the driver to tell him that him it's too much, only to be shut up by a glare from the red head.

"But why? You have a perfectly good car there" she said pointing out to the window.

"Cause I want to know what's so good about a bus to reject my offer to drive you." He replied.

She glazed around to notice that they were attracting attention and she pulled him to a seat in the back and the bus finally moved.

"Look, it's nice that you offered me a ride, but I like my independence, and second I don't know you very well… "But you could now"," he interrupted.

She sighed and switched the topic, "What about your car?"

"I can get someone to collect it for me." He claimed with a smile.

"Oh" she said than averted her gaze to the front, trying to hide the silence.

"So where are you working at now?" he asked initiating a conversation.

"uh, at this place" she answered simply and gave him the card she received last night.

He looked at the card and a sudden realization hit him. Not only did this shop belong to Ino, it was close to his hotel. Looks like the odds were in his favor. An inward grin was plastered on his face.

"Do you know the store?" she asked seeing that he was either smiling or grinning.

"Yes, a friend owns that place." He turned to focus on her.

"Really" she blurted.

"Yes, the owner is Yamanaka Ino."

"Ah, I met her last night, wow it's a small world huh?" she smiled.

He didn't want to admit it but when she smiled she seemed to glow, he thrust the idea out of his mind as she started to mention that they were nearing a station.

"We'll have to change buses here." She said pressing a stop request button and got up.

He stood up holding onto the railing as the bus came to a sudden stop, only to catch the rosette before she flew forward.

"Thanks" she muttered as they walked off the bus only after she said thanks to the bus driver.

"We can take the same bus, unless you're heading somewhere else" she stated.

"No, I'll go with you; I was going to see Ino this morning anyway." He fibbed.

"Alright then, there's the bus" she claimed as it approached them.

"Do you take the bus every day?" he asked as he placed a bill, and she handed the bus ticked to the driver.

"Yes, just like many people as you see." She answered searching for a chair only to find a crowded bus and only poles to hold onto. He followed her to the middle of the bus where she held onto a pole, and he grabbed for the bars above.

"Don't you have a car?" he asked.

"No, my family does." She said leaving the bit of step-family out, knowing it will be inquired with more questions.

"Can't you get anyone to drop you off." He asked.

"No, my family is busy with their own lives and I don't want to bother them." She claimed.

"Still I'm sure that they would be happy to give you a ride once in a while."

She switched the topic, "Sorry but I didn't catch your name last time sir?"

"Oh, Sabaku Gaara", he was very stunned many people knew his name through his devious and cold reputation.

"Sabaku-san, do you have family?"

"Yes, an older brother and sister?"

"Do you ask them for rides?"

"No"

"See"

"But that's because I have a car." He stated.

It was a good thing that they were nearing there stop and she made sure to hold onto the pole this time as she pressed the button.

"Looks like we arrived" he said. And they left the bus and walked a few steps before they reached their destination.

As soon as they entered, the red head took control of the situation.

"I know where her office is, follow me" he said breaking the silence.

"Oh thanks" she said awarding him a smile. They passed by the busy secretary who was constantly talking on the phone and typing like there was no tomorrow, and into the elevator. Where then they were taken to the 8th floor. During the travel up Gaara was wondering why the hell she was quiet usually the girls around him would talk constantly and bore him as he blocked out whatever they said. So he took it upon himself to start,

"Not much of a talker" he stated.

"huh, uh I guess, sorry" she retorted. She was glad that the elevator was fast and that they were now on the 8th floor.

"BRING MORE LIGHTS, HURRY NO NOT THAT COLOR" were the first things the rosette took upon entering the floor, now wondering what kind of work she got herself into. They got a little closer to the shoot ahead of them, finding the blonde chasing and yelling at the complete retards who messed up. Turning to let off steam she met the eyes of the rosette and the playboy.

"Saku glad you could make it, and Gaara this is a surprise what can I do for you?"

"Well… "one second" the blonde interrupted. "Hinata!"

A moonlight eyed, raven haired, milk like skin girl approached, "Yes Ino."

"Take over for me, and ask someone to bring a latte to my office!"

She nodded and returned but gave a silent hello to both of them.

"Let's go into my office" Ino stated moving a side and curtsying her hand to the direction of the office.

They walked past the floor's secretary desk and to the end of the hall where two giant doors lurked ahead as two gentle men pushed the doors open.

"Thanks boys" she stated as they shut the doors and then gestured towards the chairs.

"Nice flowers"

"oh thanks"

"Here I'll place them in water till you leave nobody likes dead things" she stated. Sakura mouthed another thanks.

"Please have a seat, so Gaara how can I help you?"

"Just came for a visit"

"Really! I'm honored" she knew he doesn't visit, he was up to something and she needed to know what.

Sakura didn't think much of it, it wasn't her business anyway.

"So Saku-chan, how are you?"

"Good, thank you." She said a bit flustered more like anxious.

"Well then how about we take a walk, Gaara we'll be back shortly, how do you like your coffee?"

"Two cream no sugar."

The door was once again opened by the two gentlemen and closed shortly after they exited.

"Sorry to be haste but…"

"No that's okay. I need a personal secretary, as you saw earlier everything was in chaos, that was because I recently fired my personal secretary"

"But that girl, Hinata was it, isn't she…"

"No she is my partner and head of costumes and pictures, while I am in charge of designs, models and final products."

"Oh, but I don't think I'm…" "No all you need is a little practice, it's not that hard."

"What kinds of things would I be doing?"

"Scheduling my appointments, making sure things occur on time. Simple stuff, so don't worry. You'll learn with experience, m'kay. "

"Sure, so when do I…" "start, how about now" the blonde interjected, "first things first you'll need to represent me so let's take your look to the next level eh?"

"Huh," the rosette exclaimed.

"Hinata" the blonde called.

"Yes"

"Sakura Hinata, Hinata Sakura" Sakura bowed only to be grasped by the hand and tugged forward by the moonlit eyed girl. "No need for that, you can call me whatever you like, see you later Ino," remarked Hinata. With that the blonde left to entertain her company and Hinata pulled the unwanted victim towards the elevator and to the first floor where a ride was waiting for them.

Ino entered her office to find the red head sipping the coffee and awaiting ever so patiently.

"It is a nice surprise to see you here. So what do I owe the honor or were you interested in something or should I say someone else."

"You really think ill of me don't you?"

"Well you can't blame me, can you? After all I didn't trash other's lives"

"Justice is served, you can look it at however you like."

"Just stay away from Sakura I don't want to sacrifice another secretary."

"You hired her!"

"Yes, you seem surprised"

He hid and stood cool and sipped again at his coffee, recollecting his thoughts. Starring at the flowers he had given the rosette.

Meanwhile…

"So Sakura tell me about yourself"

"I'm seventeen , my birthday is next week Friday March 28th"

"Go on, what are your hobbies?"

"I don't really know"

"Huh,"

"Well it's hard to explain but I can't remember,"

"Do have some sort of amnesia?" Hinata questioned.

"Not that I was told of but I was in an accident before and I can't well I suffered memory loss due to such incident, at least that's what the doctors say."

"But don't you have family wouldn't they have told you?" retorted Hinata.

"That's just it, they died in the crash, I'm the remaining survivor"

"But then who are you living with?"

"Don't worry I am not living alone," just before another word was uttered the chauffeur interjected.

"Miss we are here would you like me to wait here."

"That would be nice, thank you."

He parked and swung around the car to open the door. "Have a good day miss."

"Thanks" Sakura followed after the Raven haired girl into a city mall awaiting a painful day of shopping.

"Alright first things first, you'll need a couple of suites and some items for our upcoming parties, and new shoes. So let's get started."

Sakura was dazzled and a bit nervous the stores looked expensive. As if knowing her worries Hinata stated, "Don't worry clothes here are well free for our company, we help them and they help us." She winked giving a warm smile, lifting the rosettes distress.

As they entered they were greeted with warm plastered smiles and the manager expecting their arrival.

"Hello ladies what can I help you with today?"

"Hello Sai-san it's been a long time", Sakura laid her eyes on the tall, onyx haired, pale skinned man. He was gorgeous, very simple and yet elegant.

"Yes, and this is…" he asked.

"Oh sorry, my name is Sakura" she stated bowing.

"No need for that, I'm Sai, pleasure to meet you" he said taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss. Only intimidating the rosette, "so let me guess she's the newbie"

"You guessed it." Hinata replied, "We'll be needing your expertise today, something to represent us every day and for usual parties."

"First things first, Sakura-chan would you follow me to the fitting rooms, we need to have you measured."

Her eyes screamed 'WHAT THE HELL!', as she backed a bit and looked over to Hinata, waiting for help.

"Don't worry Sakura I don't bite" he teased, only to make her nervous yet angry at the same time.

"It's okay trust me he's no pervert." Whispered Hinata as she gentle pushed Sakura in his direction and followed.

"Would any of you like something to drink?" asked the peculiar man.

"A latte for me, Sakura?"

"Nothing, I'm fine,"

"Don't worry it's not like I'll poison you." Stated the enthused, "Water is fine" she quickly claimed.

He turned his head and led them to the back of the third floor in the humongous store (which is 3 floors to be exact) *Note that this is not a typical Japanese department store*. :D Once reaching destination she was pushed into the fitting room drape closed after by Sai, "you see that robe!"

"Yes"

"Remove your clothing and put that on, that's not negotiable."

"But…"

"You have a minute unless you prefer being nude while I measure"

"No"

"59 seconds better get going" Hinata just smiling. Sakura inwardly fuming stripped as fast as possible to her underwear, leaving the wrist bands on and threw on the robe placing a pile of to her clothes to the side of the chamber.

"Ready or not here I come" He stated as he swung the drape, revealing Sakura dressed in a long-sleeved robe, the robe going a little underneath the knee, and a sash fastened at the waist. Her hair fell in front of her shoulders. Sai was dazzled, she was utterlybreathtaking he had no idea from the way that she was dressed she had this marvelous figure. A cough from the raven haired friend brought him back to reality, "quite cute" he stated, giving some blush to the stunned rosette. "Now let's get to work," as he got closer she would step back a little, "would you hold still and lift your arms!"

Sakura complied after her back hit the wall and realized that there was no-where to escape to. Taking his measuring tape out from his pocket he measure her hand length, her waist which he realized was making her very uncomfortable, and her height.

"Alright-y then we're finished, all we need to do is pick out some styles in the catalog for the dress and choose some suits from the store. You can get dressed if you like now or would you rather walk in those" he taunted to the rosette as she ignored him and entered the changing chamber.

Hinata and Sai went on ahead and chose a couple of suits, one a cool grey skirt and jacket, another a white blouse and deep gray skirt, a black pant with a cream blouse, and a light pink blouse with a watercolor black pant. Sakura waited as they began to thrust many items at her. After bringing a heap of clothing, Sakura the first suit (aka cool grey skirt and jacket) and put it on. Sai and Hinata meanwhile drank bits of their coffee awaiting the transformation.

As she stepped out she was met with critical eyes. "I like the outfit Sai, but are those bumps part of the design" referred Hinata to her wrists.

"No," he stated as he lifted the sleeve to find the problem, yes you guessed it the wrist bands.

"Well no wonder," he peeled them off only to be shocked by what he saw, not only he but the raven haired beauty

"Sakura…" she began….

Back at Ino's office…an hour later

"So how do you know Sakura?" asked the un-amused blonde.

"I could ask you the same question?"

"Last night I meet her at the bus station, you?"

"She worked for me,"

"So why were you with her here?"

"Coincidence" he stated rather cool.

"Did you fire her?"

"No, but I believe that is no business to you," retorted he.

Realizing this was not getting anywhere Ino dropped the subject and changed to another,

"Will you be attending Hyuga's party next Friday?"

"Perhaps," he replied, rewarded with an awkward silence.

Ino began to realize that he wasn't leaving until a certain someone came back and speaking of the devil the door opened revealing her partner and the new defined Sakura. Hair cut and styled, a custom made suit, accessories on her wrist and black high heal shoes. Not only amazing the blonde of the transformation but dumbfounding the fiery red head…

**Lost: End of chapter 3**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, please continue to review as it will help inspire me to write more. I hope you enjoyed this lengthy chapter. Just a heads up for everyone the next two stories updated will be Promised and I will break free. Sorry for the wait.**

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

**Ja ne! (see ya later)**


End file.
